


Torikoriko PLEASE!! notice me Dia.

by The_Idolmaster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Aqours, Alternate Universe - Retail, Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Idolmaster/pseuds/The_Idolmaster
Summary: You Watanabe is the average tomboyish, sporty, ladykiller type working at the mall sporting goods store with her friends Kanan and Yoshiko. Shes got everything figured out and life goes on until she encounters a new face, Dia Kurosawa, the manager at the express next door to the sporting goods store, a girl so beautiful to You she can't even think straight. You who is always confident and strong with girls is completely defenseless against Dia and she keeps coming back into You's life after their first meeting, how will You keep her head on straight and someone how get Dia to even pay attention to the jock type that she is?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this came from i'm just major Dia trash and anything with her is the best thing ever.

On a warm Saturday afternoon on the 2nd floor of the Numazu mall to the right of the courtyard stairs sits a large sporting goods store.

It had just calmed down after a morning rush of everyone suddenly deciding they want to go golfing or something of the sort. The manager, Kanan is in the back room counting stock for the next weeks shipment, she left her employees You and Yoshiko in charge of the front of the store. We find them doing practically nothing having just finished squaring everything away after the rush. You and Yoshiko are off to the side by the tennis section playing with the rackets and gently hitting a ball back and forth (without Kanan knowing of course, she'd scold them like she always does with this.) They slightly grumbled to each other as they hit the ball back and forth, You wanted to go out and run or go diving seeing as how it was beautiful day outside. 

Yoshiko wished to get home to "summon some little demons to her cause" but knew that having "mortal funds" was required to maintain the "Channeling Ritual", You knew she live streamed and preformed silly rituals and stuff Yoshiko also insisted that people call her Yohane, she even tried to change the name on her tag around her neck. They were quite different but Yoshiko and her got along fine.

It was then when You and Yoshiko heard the chime of someone passing through the open door into the store. You spun on her heel slightly to see who it was and she was stopped cold as what You thought was the most beautiful girl shes ever seen walked through the door looking around but with a slightly sour look on her face. She peeked around the store more before eyeing Yoshiko and You. Both the girls quickly put their rackets down to their sides to look innocent. You and her eyes met, You felt her heart in the throat as she was staring directly at what she could only describe as strong sharp eyes that looked a very deep green as if they were emeralds, they were absolutely heavenly she thought.

After a what felt like minutes the mystery girl, without taking her eyes off of You and Yoshiko called out Kanan's name. It wasn't hostile but it wasn't the loving type of call either. Kanan peeked her head out from the back and her face lit up, she instantly jumped up and went up to greet the girl. It looked like they we talking about something important, The girl wasn't yelling or anything it seemed more like friendly banter between them. Kanan had to know this person. Yoshiko had turned to act like she was working on something but You stood there entranced just looking at this new girl.

You mentally notes that shes got a short blue skirt with a floral design on it and a ruffled white spaghetti strap top on and a long button up jacket made of a thin material that's almost translucent with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair is long and black styled down straight to the middle of her back with her bangs being a straight cut across like a princess with white clips holding her hair down across the sides of her face by her ears. Shes got cute pink lips and You spots a beauty mark under the right side or her mouth, the only decoration to contrast on her perfect completion. You begins to study her intensely.

Kanan hands her a lanyard with some device on it and the girl hands Kanan a small Key. The girl put the lanyard around her neck like a necklace. You sees the girl is smiling about something and Kanan laughs a bit before the girl gives Kanan a cold stare that for some reason You found to be one of the hottest things shes ever seen, like she would end your life in a second, she seemed to radiate this aura of superiority all over like no one could even get near her. She turns to leave after a nod from Kanan, Yoshiko peeks at her as she leaves and notices that You has ever stopped looking at her, You stood there with her mouth slightly hanging open. Kanan returns to the back room but not before getting a glance You and Yoshiko and giving them a small wink. You is left standing there almost dumbfounded before Yoshiko lightly hit the ball off the racket and right into the back of You's head.

"Ow Yoshiko what was that for?!" You questioned while rubbing the spot on her head and turning around to face the younger girl.

"It's Yohane! Are you gonna be okay, your gay is showing pretty strongly this time I don't think you've even blinked in the last 5 minutes." Yoshiko retorted with a smug grin.

"I am perfectly fine, I was just wondering who that was, I've never seen her before." You pondered.

"You were checking that girl out and you know it, face it you act like a lady-killer sometimes, but you always melt with super pretty girls." She rolled her eyes a bit.

"So you think that girl was pretty as well!" You snapped her fingers at the girl as a counter to defend herself.

"Well yeah its hard to not think that I mean did you see her, but it's not about what I think, I know you fall apart at the sight of girls like that." Yoshiko coughed into her hand to prove her point.

"She has to work in the mall I think I saw a badge on her." You thought

"Looked like Kanan knew her as well, she came in here looking for her and called her name." Yoshiko stood there with her hand on her chin like she was thinking.  
"You could ask Kanan who she was if you're dying to know so bad" She leaned in and said smugly to You.

"What?! No that would be so weird, i'm not going to do that, whatever its fine we see cute girls all the time, whats one more." But that's exactly what You wanted to do was ask about her.

"That wasn't just another girl though.." You whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just cant seem to shake the new girl she saw from her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive these trashcan star wars references..

It's two days later where You and Yoshiko are on shift together again, this time they are at the counter and playing a set up game of mini golf with the stuff on the countertop, an over turned cup for the hole with various ramps and tunnels made out of papers and small boxes, they are using small tent stakes as if they are clubs and hitting golf balls from the pack on the counter top before Kanan steps out from the back of the store again coughs to get their attention.

The girls jolt to attention after Yoshiko whiffs a shot. Kanan closes the door behind her and grabs a bag on the floor.

"I'm gonna take this key and stuff to my friend next door, you guys hold down the fort for a bit, and try to look professional, I know its slow on Mondays." She says with a coy smile on her face after eyeing their small golf setup.

"Aye Aye captain" You says with her usual salute.

"Roger Roger" Yoshiko says with a robot voice, making a Star Wars reference to the battle droids.

They both watch Kanan leave and go to the left to the shop next door. You turned to Yoshiko with a serious expression on her face.

"That's the key that one girl came in and gave to Kanan the other day." You blurted out.

"What?! How would you remember something like that, don't tell me you are still thinking about that mystery girl, and hurry up its your shot here." Yoshiko said motioning to the game they had on the counter.

You went to her spot and goes to line up her shot before she stood up fully again. "Kanan said 'her friend next door' do you think that girl works next door, and how does Kanan know her?"

"Oh for the love of-" Yoshiko threw her hands up. "Is this really what we are talking about, your newest crush on some girl you saw for actually 5 mins? There's no way you caught it that bad."

You's face went slightly red and she tried to save herself. "It's not that bad it was just curiosity, plus you saw her there's no way should would even talk to girls like us, she looked like to be a certain type or person for her to even acknowledge our existence."

"I mean she obviously talks to Kanan, so she can't be completely unapproachable." Yoshiko shrugged.  
"Just admit it, you got a girl next door crush on her literally." Yoshiko said holding back laughter.

"Hush what would you know about crushes Y-o-s-h-i-k-o." she makes a point to enunciate her name like that.

"ITS YOHANE!" Yoshiko protests as she always goes by that silly alter ego name.  
"Just admit you think shes really pretty, you always try and be smooth but you turn to putty at girls like that." Yoshiko places a hand on her shoulder.

You slumps down on the counter and lets out a large sigh. "She was absolutely gorgeous that's the problem this time."

"We lost her to the dark side again." Yoshiko shakes her head.

"Who's joining the Sith Order now?" Kanan said as she pops back into the store tying her hair up into its usual ponytail.

They both stood up fully at attention and gave a salute. Kanan went right in front of them and gave the same salute.

"At ease padawans what were you talking about." Kanan leaned her elbows against the counter resting her chin on her hands.

"Oh Casanova here is crushing hard on that girl who came in here from next doo-"  
You elbows her to stop her. "H-hey" Yoshiko yelps out.  
"Nothing at all we weren't talking about any girls at all!" You tried to save the conversation.

Kanan stood back up, a smile forming around the edges of her lips as she sifts her gaze between the two younger employees. "Pretty girl next door huh.. oh you couldn't be talking about Dia are you, the girl who came in here the other day?"

(So Dia is her name, like Diamonds?) You thought, the name bouncing around in her head.

"Who was that, how do you know her, does she work in the mall?" You shot out questions while the girls name was fresh in her mind."

"Woah woah calm down there killer, that was Dia shes been my friend since childhood, shes also the manager of the Express next door to us, and shes my roommate we borrowed something from each other the other day and I was returning it." Kanan folded her arms.

"Hold up?! There's an Express next door to us? Eww!" Yoshiko questioned as she rubbed her side with a sour look on her face. 

Kanan just gave her a stare and made a small frown. "Yoshiko seriously you didn't know that? Do you ever pay attention to anything that isn't in your little world?"

"It's Yohane, and no i've never needed to go over to that area of the mall, plus you really think you'd ever see me anywhere near an Express store?" Yoshiko shrugged again.  
"The bindings of the mortal world such as that have no meaning in my grand conquest of this plane of existence!" Yoshiko stood strong and flashes a flamboyant pose.

"What have I said about talking like that here during work hours?" Kanan put her hands on her hip.

"Jojo's bizarre angel here is right about that Kanan." You pointed to her with her thumb, still facing Kanan. "But how come we've never seen her or you never mentioned her before?" You questioned.

"I guess it's never needed to come up in conversation before and she is the manager over there so shes usually busy, but I know shes come in here before just pretty much you usually aren't working or on break." Kanan said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

You cursed under her breath for never knowing about this Dia girl until now, how long has she been around and You just not known.

"You sure you don't have some kinda crush or anything on her you seem awful interested in her now." Kanan says with the motherly knowing look on her face.

You shakes her head a bunch "Nope nothing like that was just curious I swear." She gives her salute again. 

Kanan looks behind You, who's still holding the salute to look at Yoshiko who looks a Kanan and shakes her head while making a chopping motion back and forth over her neck to indicate that You was full of crap on this one. Kanan gives a light chuckle before patting You on the shoulder.  
"Okay there trooper I'll choose to believe you for now. We still on for this weekend run and we going to the game?"

"Yeah I'll be there for both with you, I don't know about Darth Angel here though." Pointing back at Yoshiko.

"Yoshiko you should come, it can't hurt to get out more, it'll be fun with us there." They both say in unison.

"It's Yohane.. and I don't think that seems like my thing, you know i'm not much a sporty person anyway." She blushed and crossed her arms and turned away.

You and Kanan motioned their hands to the entire area around them indicating the entire store around them with a puzzled look at her. Yoshiko let out a pouting "hmpf, mere mortal physical activity has no power over someone such as me who commands power no one could even fathom!" and didn't look at them. You looked back at Kanan.

"I'll drag her out don't worry." Whispering and giving a thumbs up to Kanan.

"Fair enough, I'm going on my lunch break so you two hold it down again and try not to get to distracted this time. She winked at them both and left out of the store entrance again. The two girls were alone together standing at the counter. Yoshiko looked at You and Yoshiko started to crack a smirk on her face.

"Don't even, Just dont even start It's not even that big of a deal!" She said as she walked away from the counter toward the soccer section of the store.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." Yoshiko snickered

You rolled her eyes at her and went back to work. She was gonna be fine it was just a school yard crush anyway she can totally handle this it'll pass..


	3. Chapter 3

It's Wednesday during the tail end of a rush of customers when You spots Dia walk into their store, she gets wide eyed and shoots a glace and Yoshiko who's helping bag things. Yoshiko just rolls her eyes a bit after seeing what You was looking at. Dia looks around, probably looking for Kanan they guess before getting in the back of the line. You finds this cute as she is trying to be professional enough to not butt in front of other customers even though she's not one. You is still looking at Yoshiko with a deer in the headlights expression.

"Take over for me a minute Yoshiko." You whispered to the younger girl.

Yoshiko swaps places with You at the register. "It's Yohane, and whatever go get your girl fix in." She shoos You to leave the counter area.

You gives a thumbs up and walks around the counter to the side and gives a slight salute to Dia. She can do this she tells herself, time to turn on the charm. "Can I help you with something Dia?" That name felt so good to come out of You's mouth.

Dia leans over from behind the line and gives You this narrow-eyed look.  
The next door manager walked over to where You was standing and began to look her up and down. You could almost physically feel her gaze on her, she made it a point to try and not look into her eyes for too long as she felt like she'd get lost in them. Dia is still looking down at You as if sizing her up, She's only a bit taller than her but she made You feel like it was several feet with her larger than life stare on her. Dia's got on a blue long sleeved oxford with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and tucked into a high waisted beige skirt. There's a black belt looped in the skirt, and You notices the bright red tie Dia has loosely around her neck held flush against her shirt with a cute pin.

You looks up after realizing shes been blatantly staring at her. Dia raises an eyebrow but her core expression doesn't change. "Are you looking for Kanan i'm assuming?" You starts first for she fears that Dia would just assault her with her commanding stare more.

"Ahem Yes I was in fact looking for her I have something to give her. I take it she's not in right now?" Dia said looking around the store more.

"N-no i'm afraid not she went to the bank downstairs to put last weeks shipment numbers in or something." You scratched behind her head. "I can take it and make sure she gets it if you want."

Dia's gaze returns to You and she feels her cheeks heat up again. "If you'd go ahead and do that, it would be helpful." She hands You a envelope that feels like there's something inside of it, just then Dia leans in closer to her with a seriously scary expression that makes You almost cry. 

"Don't look inside of that just make sure you get it to Kanan and tell her that its from me, she'll know what it's for." Dia crosses her arms and leans back.

"You can count on me Dia I'll make sure she gets it." You gives a sheepish smile.

Dia's eyes narrow again. "How do you know my name again? Kanan better not have been talking about me to other people.." (lord knows what Kanan would be saying.)

You leans back a bit. "O-oh Kanan has just mentioned you a bit that you two are friends and you work next door." 

"Oh if that's all then yes I'm Dia Kurosawa, I've known Kanan for pretty much all of her life." Dia retorted.

"Oh that's pretty cool ive known her for a long time as well, even before we started working together.." You began scratching behind the back of her head nervously. "Sooo you're her roommate as well huh?" You tried to make some kinda of conversation.

Dia looked away and to the door "Yes we are living together as well, just make sure she gets that envelope and don't look in it or touch it otherwise I have to get back next door, please don't forget about it." 

"Y-you got it commander!" You blurts out with a goofy salute again.

Dia makes a confused frown before she starts to walk out of the store with this confident walk as if others were beneath her. You is openly staring at her as she walks away and to the left to her store next door. Dia had legs that went on for days and You couldn't take her eyes off of them, her skin looked so pure and soft You made a point to blush at how well put together her outfit was and how well she rocked it.

(Looking that hot shouldn't be possible for anyone and her voice was heavenly..) You cursed under her breath at her disbelief at how pretty Dia was, she shouldn't affect her this much.

You is still holding the silly salute long after Dia has left and is only returned to reality after she hears Yoshiko's laughter growing. She turns toward Yoshiko behind the counter who's leaning against it and openly snickering louder and louder.

"That was kind of a clusterfuck there lady-killer." Yoshiko is giggling more before saluting and poorly mocking You's voice "You got it commander."

You gives her this disapproving glare as she walks back over behind the counter again. "Not another word from you." She just goes over and flops over counter with her face resting on the glass. A few minutes later You whined out "Has she ever been in here before when you were here?" 

"Don't know but I honestly don't attention to every girl I ever see like you." Yoshiko slightly shaking her head. 

"Her outfit looked new, did you notice that? It was so well put together. Also those legs.." You groaned a bit.

Yoshiko just rolled her eyes a bit as You sat there with her face down on the counter. "You're a wreck already."

"Not this time please just help me out here okay her outfit was so stunning and she had the most sexy legs." You is whimpering as shes saying this.

"Okay yeah she's pretty attractive and has nice legs but she seems a bit uppity and like she wouldn't willingly associate with us if she didn't need to." Yoshiko pat You on the shoulder gently. " You shouldn't get to wrapped up in this little attraction to the Manager next door."

Yoshiko kind of had a point, You was more sporty and could be classified as a 'Jock', Dia looked like the definition of a prim and proper princess she stood no chance of even getting close. You stood up more and set the envelope under the counter to give to Kanan when she got back. She hoped that this would blow over before it got out of hand even for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of mental planning wold ever have prepared You to be the target of Dia's ire..

Early that Friday morning soon after they had just opened the store and You was throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it as it bounced back, she had been being quite the shitter to Yoshiko all morning and the younger girl was not having any more of it. Yoshiko got up behind You with a wicked grin and blurted out while pointing to the door.  
"You look its Dia again shes coming in!"

"What? Where? Do I look okay?"  
You jolted and straightened herself out but she threw the ball away in her shock and it collided with the golf bag stands and knocked them off the hanger as they toppled over each other and the Clubs fell all over the place.

You looked at Yoshiko who just stared back at her with a wide eyed expression before they are interrupted by Kanan clearing her throat to get their attention. Kanan is just standing behind the counter looking at them both holding the weekend stock list, she squints and throws her hands up into the air in a big shrug to indicate a 'the fuck dude' to them both. They both look back at her like small children who got in trouble. Kanan snapped her fingers and pointed at the mess they had made to clean it up, she stopped mid point and looked wide eyed at the entrance.

(What had Kanan so spooked?) They both thought, before they could even wonder You spotted the most terrifying thing shes ever seen and in the doorway and heading straight towards them was none other than Dia, her heels stomping at them with at look of pure contempt on her face. Yoshiko retreated and turned around to pick the mess up as You spotted Kanan had also ducked behind the counter pretending to do something leaving You alone to face Dia. She turned back at her as the older girl was now right up in You's face.

"What is this shameless lack of common sense, it's just past opening time and you people are already roughhousing and making a racket like you're hoodlums or something?!" Dia is stern and pointing right at You.

You shrinks down to being a bumbling idiot at the sight of Dia scolding her. "I-i'm sorry were were just throwing the ball and I... got distracted and missed the wall.."

"Why would you even think that throwing a ball at the wall was a good idea in the first place?! You're just setting yourself up for failure already with that behavior." Dia crosses her arms over her chest and puts weight to lean more on her left leg.

"You're right i'm uhh s-sorry I wasn't thinking i'll... refrain from that from now on." You can't even form words in her head.

"What would you if someone had gotten hurt at your rough housing indoors." Dia stammered. 

"I uhh don't uhh..don't know that would be pretty bad I guess." You is beat red right now.

"You should behave in a manner that is professional of the mall staff, you set an example to future employees and provide professional services to the customers and should behave as such am I clear?" Shes not pointing right at You with a serious scowl.

"Y-yes ma'am i'm sorry ma'am!" You is standing at full attention.

"Good now I better not hear that kind of loud crash in here again, you'll scare the customers away!" Dia puffs out her chest with her hands on her hips."

"I understand I'm sorry Miss Dia." You is saluting again and even she doesn't even know why, she assumes out of fear because Dia is terrifying to her right now.

The next door manager narrows her eyes and You's silly behavior "..Good" Dia turns her attention over to Kanan behind the counter. "And you!" She bolts over the the counter to give Kanan a piece of her mind. They exchange words but You can't really focus right now, she puts her hands on her cheeks as they have heated up several degrees. A range of emotions is flowing through her at the moment and she isn't sure what to think. There's some laughter coming from the counter as Dia squints at them all before flipping her hand through her perfect black hair and storming out the store. You is left speechless there she is snapped back to reality as Yoshiko had fallen over and was full on laughing now.

She had picked up some of the mess that was made but now was rolling on the floor in laughter. "She actually bodied you You you're always so confident with girls, but you just stood there like a child."  
Yoshiko gave a limp salute to her and made a mocking impressing again. "Yes ma'am i'm sorry ma'am!"

You's face was completely red as Yoshiko stood up and still snickering at her. You punched Yoshiko in the arm lightly. "Don't act like she wasn't talking to you as well it was your fault and you didn't even face her you just hid like a coward!" You fired back at the other girl.

Yoshiko returned the punch to her arm. "But real talk what even was that, I've never seen you break down so far and fast over any girl?"

"I..I don't even know, I've never felt like that before I couldn't even think straight.." You put her head in her hands.

Kanan was walking over to them, she decided not to scold them for making a scene, instead opting to punish You by prying more into this very obvious Dia attraction that she now found to be quite funny.

"Seems like you got it bad there You, she made you melt with a simple scolding." Kanan sports this coy smile as she approached the girls.

You groaned and put her forehead to the wall. Kanan stepped up behind her and pat her shoulder.

"Don't feel to bad though Dia's scoldings are famous for breaking everyone's guard. But you should admit you've got a mad crush on my roommate, probably one of the worst crushes I've ever seen from you honestly you caught it bad." Yoshiko and Kanan lean in close to You, the corners of their lips curving upward into smug smile.

You begins to bang her head lightly on the wall and let out a long groan. "She's SOO pretty I don't know what to do guys help.."

Kanan is snickering as well now with Yoshiko as they both mocked what You said. "Yes madam Dia anything you say Your majesty." You gets red as a tomato and goes to say something before Yoshiko chimes in.  
"Miss Dia please step on me you can do anything you want with me." Now shes openly laughing and pointing at You, You slaps her hand down and goes to leave the store.

"I don't have to take this from Her Darkness here i'm going on my lunch break early!" and she stormed off out of the store to the food court. Kanan and Yoshiko just waved at her on her way out. "Don't be gone too long." Kanan said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. You was going to get over this innocent little crush and show them that it's not a big deal.


End file.
